Takimono Setsuna  'titre provisoire'
by Lowen
Summary: Une jeune fille débarquée de nul part, sans l'once d'un chakra... Et pourtant, tout le monde la surveille de près, sur ordre de Tsunade et de Jiraya...
1. Prologue

**Bon... C'est juste un premier jet... Il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans en plus... Mais je le mets quand même, parce que sinon je ne me lancerai jamais, et j'ai envie de me lancer !  
Histoire banale de la fille qui débarque de notre monde... Fille a priori banale mais qui en fait ne l'est pas... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

** Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire :)**

La nuit était là depuis longtemps, et pourtant, en plein coeur de la forêt, trois silhouettes se déplaçaient rapidement de branches en branches. Cela faisait déjà un long moment, et le plus âgé, dont seul un oeil était visible, annonça qu'il était temps de faire une pause. Aussitôt, les deux autres le suivirent et installèrent rapidement un campement de fortune. Ces trois-là étaient des shinobis de Konoha, et se dirigeaient actuellement vers Suna pour une mission d'ordre diplomatique.

- Encore une mission bidon... râla le jeune homme blond dans ses moustaches. La vieille Tsunade l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûre...  
- Naruto ! s'exclama la jeune fille assise à ses côtés. Une mission diplomatique comme celle-ci est classée de niveau B !  
- Sakura a raison, dit calmement Kakashi. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, mais assister à cette cérémonie est importante pour préserver nos relations avec Suna.  
- Comme si elles en avaient besoin, grogna Naruto. On s'entend déjà très bien avec Suna.  
- Baka, marmonna Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea à même le sol et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Naruto commença à l'imiter quand Kakashi lui fit un geste de la main en tendant l'oreille.

- Reste encore un peu éveillé, il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose, dit-il rapidement avant de disparaître dans les feuillages.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais plongea tout de même son regard dans les flammes, tous ses autres sens aux aguets. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, puis une heure, et enfin son sensei réapparut dans les fourrés.

- Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce que... s'exclama Naruto, mais il s'arrêta en voyant que son sensei n'était plus seul.

En effet, ce dernier soutenait une jeune fille qui avait bien de la peine à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. De longues mèches crasseuses cachait son visage, et ses habits étaient tâchés de sang et déchirés à plusieurs endroits.

- Kakashi-sensei, qui... ? - Je ne sais pas. Elle était à une centaine de mètres d'ici, il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un.  
- Mais... Si c'est un piège...  
- Non, j'ai pris mon temps pour vérifier et pour revenir. Et ce n'est pas un genjutsu, cette fille est véritablement dans un sale état. Réveille Sakura.

Peu de temps après, la kunoichi au cheveux roses examinait la jeune fille que Kakashi et Naruto avaient adossé contre un arbre. Cette dernière, même si elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, semblait ne recevoir absolument aucun signal du monde extérieur. Après avoir vérifié rapidement si elle n'avait pas de blessures graves, Sakura s'intéressa enfin à son état mental.

- On dirait qu'elle est victime d'un genjutsu... murmura-t-elle.  
- Non. J'ai déjà tenté de la libérer de l'emprise d'un genjutsu, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Kakashi.  
- Alors elle est en état de choc, conclut Sakura en posant une main sur son front, tout en prenant son pouls de l'autre. Elle n'est pas en si piteux état qu'il n'y paraît en tout cas. Elle était seule ?  
- Totalement, il n'y avait absolument personne dans un rayon de 500 mètres au moins.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

Les trois shinobis se regardèrent, hésitants. Ils ne pouvaient pas ramener une totale inconnue, même si elle avait l'air totalement inoffensive, dans un village allié. Surtout qu'ils s'y rendaient pour une mission diplomatique.

- Gaara ne dira sans doute rien... suggéra Naruto.  
- Il y a aussi le Conseil, rétorqua Sakura.  
- Nous sommes à une journée de Suna... murmura Kakashi, plus pour lui-même. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ici comme ça, et nous n'avons plus le temps de faire demi-tour. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer, Tsunade-sama a dit qu'elle enverrait trois représentants... Bon, dit-il finalement en se redressant.

Il observa durant de longues minutes la jeune fille, puis se tourna vers Sakura, puis vers Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei... J'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité, dit soudainement Naruto. Auprès de Suna comme auprès de Konoha !

Sakura observa alternativement Kakashi, Naruto et la jeune fille, puis hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

- Si le moment venu elle présente un danger, nous la neutraliserons sans lui laisser aucune chance. Pour le moment, ma conscience de médecin ne m'autorise pas à la laisser ici dans cet état.

Kakashi poussa un long soupir, puis haussa les épaules.

- Je sens que ça va mal finir... Mais je ne peux pas la laisser là non plus. Par contre, il faut repartir tout de suite, elle peut à peine marcher. Ca va beaucoup nous ralentir.

Naruto et Sakura approuvèrent en coeur, puis ils aidèrent la jeune fille à se mettre debout. Sakura passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Je vais l'aider. Comme ça, je pourrai tenter de la faire revenir à elle en même temps.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois shinobis se remirent en route.

Ils arrivèrent environ vingt heures plus tard à proximit des hautes murailles de Suna. La jeune fille était vaguement revenue à elle, mais n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Néanmoins, elle avait retrouvé un meilleur usage de ses jambes et ils avaient été moins retardés que prévus.

- J'envoie Pakkun, décida Kakashi. On ne peut pas entrer comme ça avec elle.  
- Hai, répondirent les deux autres en coeur.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils virent un groupe de trois shinobis se diriger vers eux, et ils reconnurent très rapidement Temari à leur tête. La jeune fille blonde n'avait pas l'air convaincue du bien fondé de leur démarche, mais le Kazekage avait donné son accord pour que la jeune fille inconnue entre dans Suna en même temps que les shinobis de Konoha.

- Mais elle restera dans une chambre gardée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler, précisa Temari en observant l'inconnue.

Les trois de Konoha hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris, puis tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers les portes de Suna.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un chapitre un peu court cette fois... Faut bien se dérouiller un peu ! Merci à Karasu57 pour LA review (l'air de rien, psychologiquement, ça motive )... Par contre, je n'ai jamais vraiment saisi la définition d'une Mary-Sue, donc si tu pouvais m'éclairer un peu, que je te dise quoi...**

**Sinon, changement de plan... La jeune fille ne vient pas de "chez nous". Elle est née et a grandi chez les ninjas ! Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Rien de m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI**

Trois jours plus tard, la jeune fille n'était toujours pas sortie de son silence. Les trois shinobi de Konoha n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de passer la voir, mais maintenant que la cérémonie pour laquelle ils étaient venus était passée, Sakura avait bien l'intention de se concentrer au maximum sur ce nouveau cas... "clinique".

Le matin du quatrième jour, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de la jeune fille, une tonne d'idées en tête pour la forcer d'une façon ou d'une autre à faire usage de ses cordes vocales. "Même juste la faire crier..." songea Sakura en poussant la porte.

La jeune fille était assise sur le bord de son lit, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses s'approcha en silence puis se râcla la gorge, pour signaler correctement sa présence. L'inconnue sursauta, puis leva ses yeux verts vers Sakura. Un faible sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres, puis elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne me souviens pas, dit-elle finalement, faisant sursauter Sakura. Je ne me souviens pas... comment je suis arrivée là où vous m'avez trouvée. En fait, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose.  
- De quel village es-tu ? Comment tu t'appelles ? tenta tout de même Sakura.  
- Setsuna. Mais... Je ne me souviens pas d'où je viens...  
- Même pas des images ? Un nom quelconque ?

Setsuna secoua négativement la tête, puis sourit à nouveau. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, puis haussa les épaules.

- J'imagine que ça finira bien par me revenir...  
- Des médecins vont t'examiner, dit une voix venant de la porte.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et reconnurent Temari. Elles la suivirent sans rien dire à travers tout un dédale de couloirs, puis entrèrent finalement dans une pièce où se trouvait du matériel médical. Setsuna jeta un regard intéressé tout autour d'elle, dénombrant et observant attentivement chaque objet qui se trouvait là, puis se tourna vers Sakura avec un sourire.

- J'étudie la biologie, expliqua-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les deux kunoichi échangèrent un regard significatif, puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers Setsuna. Cette dernière, qui n'avait rien raté, fronça les sourcils.

- C'est... Nous avons de nombreux ennuis à cause d'une personne fascinée par les expériences sur les humains, expliqua Sakura. Il est toujours entouré d'un nombre pas possible de biologistes complètement détraqués.  
- Oh, se contenta de répondre Setsuna.

Puis elle ne dit plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin. Ce dernier, après une longue série d'examens, ne put que confirmer l'amnésie de la jeune fille. Sakura ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir à toutes les éventualités possibles, puis se tourna finalement vers Temari.

- Nous allons la ramener avec nous à Konoha.  
- Bien. En attendant...

Temari jeta un regard au médecin, puis à Setsuna, qui avait à nouveau le regard dans le vide, une expression de tristesse peinte sur le visage.

- Elle a l'autorisation de sortir de sa chambre. Sans sortir du bâtiment néanmoins, précisa-t-elle.

Sakura hocha la tête, puis raccompagna Setsuna jusqu'à sa chambre. En chemin, elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Il y avait quelque chose de déroutant chez cette fille, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Le médecin lui-même avait eu l'air troublé à un moment, mais il s'était repris, et n'avait rien signalé d'anormal... Et pourtant...

- Je connais cet endroit, dit soudainement Setsuna.  
- Pardon ? dit Sakura en sortant de ses pensées.  
- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue ici auparavant. Où sommes-nous ?  
- Au village caché de Suna, répondit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Kakashi et Naruto.

- Suna... répéta pensivement Setsuna. Non... Le nom ne me dit rien... Ca doit juste être une impression.  
- Pas forcément. La mémoire des cinq sens est plus solide et plus durable que la mémoire des noms par exemple, expliqua Sakura. Fais bien attention à toutes ses sensations que tu as. Les impressions de déjà vu, ou le sentiment de déjà connaître quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ces informations seront précieuses si tu veux retrouver la mémoire.

Setsuna hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Kakashi en souriant.

- Au fait... Merci. J'aurais pu rester encore des jours entiers dans ce bois sans sortir de ma létargie... J'aurais même sans doute pu y rester bien plus longtemps que ça...

Kakashi se contenta d'avoir un rire gêné en se frottant le derrière de la tête, puis se tourna vers Sakura.

- Gaara veut nous voir. Ensuite nous préparerons nos affaires, et nous partirons demain matin, tôt. Reste dans ta chambre en attendant, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Setsuna. Nous repasserons te voir dans la soirée.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, suivi de près par Sakura et Naruto. Setsuna poussa un profond soupir et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, et contempla le plafond. Suna... Non vraiment, le nom ne lui disait rien du tout. Mais pourtant tout ce sable... Et ce n'était pas tout. Le plus âgé des trois shinobi qui l'avaient retrouvée... Kakashi... Elle avait l'impression de le connaître également. Ou en tout cas, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans qu'elle sache qui... Mais c'était bien les deux seules choses qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Pour le reste, c'était le néant. Rien. Pas même un nom, ou un visage, ou une voix... Rien du tout.

Setsuna ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle le put pour empêcher des larmes de couler. C'était tellement déroutant. Se réveiller un jour dans un lieu inconnu en ne se souvenant de rien... Déroutant et douloureux. Et le vide total. Comme si elle venait de naître. Tout l'étonnait, et pourtant d'un autre côté, tout lui semblait normal. Forcément, sans élément de comparaison... Sans souvenirs, comment pourrait-elle trouver quoique ce soit d'étrange ? Finalement, épuisée, elle s'endormit...

Quand elle se réveilla, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. De nombreuses étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, et soudainement, Setsuna eut envie de prendre un bon bol d'air. Il lui avait semblé remarquer un escalier qui devait probablement mener sur le toit du bâtiment, et elle sortit silencieusement de sa chambre pour partir à sa recherche. De toute façon, elle détestait rester inactive, et il n'était pas question de rester à se morfondre sans rien faire.

Elle retrouva plutôt facilement cet escalier, et une fois en haut, elle sourit en s'apercevant qu'elle avait bien fait de suivre son intuition. Elle se trouvait sur une immense terrasse, et en s'approchant de la barrière, elle constata qu'elle avait vu sur tout le village. Et une fois de plus, l'étrange sensation de déjà connaître ce lieu la reprit. Au même moment, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et elle éprouva sans savoir pourquoi le besoin de pleurer. Si elle connaissait en effet cet endroit, elle n'avait pas du y passer d'agréables moments...

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne resterais pas dans ta chambre ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Setsuna fit brusquement volte-face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Naruto. Elle recula un peu, gênée, puis sourit faiblement.

- Tu retrouveras la mémoire, dit-il, le regard déterminé. Je te le promets. Et cette fois-ci... ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Setsuna fronça les sourcils en le voyant se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

- J'ai eu un ami. Il ne se souvenait de rien, comme toi... Il est mort peu de temps après avoir retrouvé la mémoire. Mais cette fois-ci... Setsuna, je jure que rien ne t'arrivera !  
- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Naruto eut un grand sourire et leva le pouce en l'air. Puis il s'assit en laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, en appuyant son visage contre la barrière. Setsuna en fit de même, et parcourut du regard le toit des maisons. Naruto ne lui rappelait rien. Elle n'avait pas cette sentation bizarre comme avec le village de Suna ou Kakashi. Mais il se dégageait quelque chose de lui. Une sorte d'aura qu'elle trouvait réconfortante.

- Naruto...  
- Oui ?  
- Le nom de votre village à toi, Kakashi et Sakura, c'est quoi ?  
- Konoha. Tu le verras bientôt... Nous y serons dans trois ou quatre jours... La vieille Tsunade va me passer un savon... ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.  
- Tsunade ?  
- L'Hokage.  
- Ah.

Setsuna ne croyait pas connaître ce mot, et pourtant elle s'apperçut qu'il avait une signification pour elle. Konoha... Tsunade. Ces deux noms là non plus ne lui rappelaient rien... Soit sa mémoire des noms était terriblement en panne, soit elle ne connaissait absolument pas cet endroit.

- Tu... Tu sais qui est l'Hokage, naturellement hein ? demanda soudainement Naruto.  
- Celui qui dirige le village de Konoha, répondit-elle machinalement.

Naruto hocha la tête, puis observa à son tour la toiture des habitations.

- La vieille Tsunade... Elle est forte. Elle pourra sans doute faire quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Sans doute... Après tout, se dit Setsuna, pour avoir été nommé Hokage, cette Tsunade devait être sacrément forte...

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Setsuna fut réveillée par de bruyants coups frappés à sa porte. Elle reconnut la voix de Sakura, qui lui dit de se dépêcher de se préparer, et se leva péniblement.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était prête, parfaitement réveillée. Machinalement, elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, comme pour passer un bandeau sur sa tête, mais elle les relâcha aussitôt. Elle avait toujours eu les cheveux détachés, ça, au moins, elle en était sûre. Encore que...

- Tu avais le temps finalement, lui dit Sakura en la voyant arriver à l'entrée du bâtiment. Kakashi-sensei est en retard, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Setsuna préféra ne rien répondre, et regarda tout autour d'elle. A part Sakura, Naruto et Temari, elle ne connaissait naturellement personne. Par contre, tout le monde semblait savoir qui elle était, et un bon nombre de personnes la regardait avec méfiance. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Temari, celle-ci lui fit signe d'approcher. A ses côtés se tenaient deux jeunes hommes. Le premier avait le visage recouvert par un maquillage des plus étranges, et le deuxième, qui avait les cheveux rougeoyants, l'observait d'un air totalement impassible.

- Voici Gaara, le Kazekage, mon plus jeune frère. Et ça c'est Kankurô, mon autre frère.

Setsuna, ne sachant pas quoi dire, salua respectivement le dénommé Gaara, puis le remercia de lui avoir permi d'entrer de le village alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de dire qui elle était.

- Konoha est une alliée précieuse, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Et j'ai une profonde confiance envers Naruto et ses amis.  
- Si l'Hokage accepte que tu restes à Konoha, nous nous reverrons, annonça soudainement Temari. J'y vais toujours plusieurs jours avant chaque examen Chuunin, et il devrait y en avoir un bientôt.

Chuunin. Encore un mot _a priori_ inconnu, mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment... Chuunin. Au-dessus de Genin et en-dessous de Juunin.

- Bien. Nous nous reverrons là alors, conclut Setsuna en s'éloignant pour aller rejoindre Naruto et les autres.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour échanger un sourire avec Temari, puis les trois shinobi de Konoha et elle se dirigèrent vers les portes de Suna. Ils étaient à peine partis que Kankurô se tourna vers sa soeur aînée.

- Tu n'aimes pas les petites pleurnicheuses d'habitude.  
- Ce n'est pas une petite pleurnicheuse, rétorqua Temari.  
- Elle en a drôlement l'air, insista Kankurô en haussant les épaules.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, et Gaara le suivit, ainsi que tous les autres. Temari resta un moment où elle était, immobile, pensant à Setsuna. Puis elle eut un sourire coupable et secoua la tête. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de connaître l'histoire de cette fille. Elle était devenue bien trop curieuse ces derniers temps...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà la suite ! Ca commence fort avec une Tsunade qui braille (comme elle sait si bien le faire) sur Naruto (comme elle aime tant)... J'espère que ce chapitre aussi vous plaira... Je n'ai pas eu trop de retour, mais bon, je continue de toute façon, j'y tiens :) ! Voilà, bonne lecture !!**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI **

- ENCORE UNE DE TES BRILLANTES IDEES NARUTO !

Setsuna rentra la tête dans ses épaules en entendant hurler de l'autre côté de la porte. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi étaient dans le bureau de l'Hokage, et cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très ravie d'apprendre qu'ils avaient ramené avec eux une parfaite inconnue.

- FAITES-LA ENTRER !

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le bureau, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une jeune femme brune laissa passer sa tête et fit signe à Setsuna d'entrer. Cette dernière avala sa salive, puis entra, s'attendant au pire... D'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre depuis dix minutes, l'Hokage n'avait pas l'air très commode.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, tout le monde était silencieux. L'Hokage, une femme plutôt jeune aux longs cheveux blonds, leur tournait le dos, et regardait par la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans son dos.

- Alors, comme ça on ne se souvient plus de rien ? tonna-t-elle.  
- Euh... balbutia Setsuna.  
- J'aime qu'on me réponde quand je pose une... ques... tion...

L'Hokage s'était retournée, et s'était arrêté net en voyant Setsuna. Elle resta un instant sans rien dire, immobile, une drôle d'expression sur le visage, puis se ressaisit.

- Bien... Sakura m'a dit que les médecins de Suna t'avaient déjà examinée, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Néanmoins je procèderai à un examen moi-même, dans la soirée, afin d'être sûre. Sakura !  
- Hai, Tsunade-sama !  
- Emmène-là à l'hôpital. Elle restera là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on décide ce qu'on va faire d'elle. Naruto ! Trouve Jiraya, je dois lui parler !  
- Ouais...

Setsuna jeta un dernier regard à l'Hokage, puis suivit Sakura vers l'hôpital. En chemin, elle repensa à l'expression qu'elle avait eu en la voyant. Elle avait aussitôt arrêté de crier... Sakura était pensive également. Elle aussi n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la réaction du Godaime. Il était rare qu'elle se calme si rapidement quand elle était en colère, et encore plus rare qu'elle décide d'examiner elle-même un malade...

- Dis-moi Setsuna, lui demanda Sakura alors qu'elles marchaient dans les rues. Konoha ne te rappelle rien ?  
- Pas vraiment... répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais je m'y sens bien. Bien mieux qu'à Suna.

Sakura se contenta de pousser un soupir de découragement, mais ne dit rien. Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital, et Setsuna fut installée dans une petite chambre individuelle. Sakura la laissa très rapidement seule, et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Au loin, sur une falaise, cinq visages étaient gravés dans la pierre. Et finalement, Konoha lui rappelait quelque chose... Elle plissa les yeux, et se pencha à la fenêtre pour mieux voir. Le troisième visage lui rappelait plus particulièrement quelqu'un. Quant à savoir qui...

oOoOoOoOo

Setsuna finit par s'endormir, assise par terre, le dos contre son lit. Ce fut l'Hokage qui la réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en la secouant doucement par l'épaule. Elle cligna des yeux, puis s'étira avant de se lever péniblement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, et au loin, les cinq visages de pierre se démarquaient dans la nuit. Avant même que l'Hokage n'ait pu prononcer un mot, Setsuna posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qui sont les personnes représentées sur la falaise ?  
- Les cinq Hokage depuis la fondation de Konoha. Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?  
- En quelque sorte...

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules. Elle fit signe à quelqu'un d'entrer, et une grande silhouette s'approcha d'elles. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé, avec de longs cheveux blancs et deux sortes de traits rouges qui barraient ses joues.

- Alors c'est elle... se contenta-t-il de dire.  
- Oui. Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien... Aucun doute là-dessus... soupira l'Hokage. Mais je voulais que tu la voies.

L'homme hocha lentement la tête en dévisageant Setsuna, qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Et d'un autre côté, la situation l'agaçait profondément. Elle avait la sale impression d'être une enfant qui avait fait la pire des bêtises. C'était comme si elle se trouvait devant son frère et sa soeur en train de décider s'ils allaient la couvrir ou pas.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus insolent qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?  
- Rien de particulier, répondit l'Hokage. Il est essentiel que tu retrouves la mémoire pour que nous sachions ce qu'il t'est arrivé. En attendant tu seras sous haute surveillance. Jiraya et moi passerons te voir de temps en temps pour nous tenir au courant.  
- Elle devrait peut-être emménager... Quelque part, proposa Jiraya, d'un air sous-entendu.  
- Oui... Bien-sûr. Tu passeras la nuit ici. J'enverrai quelqu'un te montrer où tu habiteras demain matin. Si dans quatre mois il n'y a aucun progrès, il nous faudra songer à une solution beaucoup plus radicale, ajouta-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent tous les deux, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Setsuna. Cette dernière se laissa tomber sur son lit, et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. C'était l'enfer... Elle ne voyait pas d'autre mot... Seule, amnésique, avec tout le monde sur son dos... Pire que l'enfer même... Malgré tout, elle s'endormit rapidement, et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve...

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un jeune homme brun qui vint la chercher. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée amnésique, Setsuna trouva quelque chose totalement étrange. En effet, le jeune homme avait les yeux d'un violet très pâle, sans pupille.

- Je suis Hyuuga Neji. Hokage-sama m'envoie pour te conduire chez toi.

Puis sans un mot, il sortit de la chambre. Setsuna secoua la tête pour se remettre de sa surprise, puis trottina dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour le rattraper. Une fois dans la rue, elle accélera le pas pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, et l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, et continua à avancer d'un pas régulier.

- Hokage-sama m'a laissé quelques consignes. Tu peux te promener où bon te semble tant que tu ne sors pas de l'enceinte du village. Trois membres de l'ANBU seront continuellement près de toi pour te surveiller, et...  
- ANBU ?  
- Nos forces secrètes. Tu ne les verras sans doute pas la plupart du temps. Mais sache qu'ils seront là. Et Jiraya-sama sera ton professeur.  
- Mon... professeur ?  
- L'équipe de Kakashi a signalé que tu n'avais absolument aucune notion de techniques ninjas, ni même de chakra. Jiraya-sama sera là pour tout t'apprendre.  
- Même si je suis potentiellement dangereuse ?  
- Jiraya-sama est l'un des trois Sannin légendaires. C'est simplement un moyen supplémentaire pour te surveiller de près.  
- De toute façon... Je n'ai pas de chakra.  
- Tout le monde en a... Tu n'as sans doute jamais appris à t'en servir, c'est tout.

Setsuna laissa échapper une exclamation qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Je peux vérifier si vraiment tu y tiens, dit-il après un long moment, alors qu'ils approchaient du bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de l'Hokage. Ca ne prendra que quelques secondes, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant.  
- Comment ?  
- Avec le Byakugan. C'est la technique héréditaire de mon clan.

Setsuna réfléchit un court instant, puis hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Kakashi et Sakura lui avait expliqué ce qu'était le chakra. Elle était sûre de ne pas en avoir du tout.

Neji forma un sceau, se concentra, puis lança le Byagukan. Aussitôt, de minuscules vaisseaux apparurent près de ses yeux et son regard se fit plus pénétrant. Il observa lentement Setsuna de la tête aux pieds, puis fronça les sourcils. Finalement, il relâcha le Byakugan, et posa son regard sur quelque chose qui se trouvait dans le dos de Setsuna. Cette dernière se retourna, et reconnut le vieil homme de la veille, Jiraya.

- Elle n'a pas de chakra, annonça Neji. Je distingue à peine les vaisseaux où il devrait circuler. C'est comme si sa réserve était totalement épuisée... Et pourtant elle est en parfaite santé.  
- Je vois... Va rapporter ça à l'Hokage, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

Neji hocha la tête sans dire un mot, et se dirigea vers le bureau de l'Hokage. Jiraya quant à lui s'approcha de Setsuna, qui s'appuya contre un mur.

- Je vais te donner un petit exercice de concentration à faire, en attendant qu'on se revoie. Assise en tailleur, les deux mains jointes, fais le vide dans ton esprit, et cherche une force intérieure.  
- Une force intérieure ? répéta-t-elle, pas certaine de comprendre.  
- C'est à toi de trouver de quoi je parle. Attend moi chez toi, je repasserai dès que je pourrai, ajouta-t-il en lui indiquant du doigt une petite porte en bois coincée entre deux boutiques. Voilà la clé.

Jiraya lui lança un petit objet brillant qu'elle récupéra au vol, puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Setsuna fit une moue boudeuse, puis se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la porte de son nouveau "chez elle". Elle poussa la porte en bois pour découvrir un escalier en pierre qui menait à une autre porte. La clé que lui avait donnée Jiraya servait à ouvrir cette seconde porte.

La première chose que fit Setsuna fut d'ouvrir les fenêtres et les volets, pour dissiper l'odeur d'humidité et de léger moisi qui se dégageait. Elle fit ensuite rapidement le tour. Il y avait une petite salle de bain, une chambre et un salon avec un coin cuisine. Instinctivement, Setsunafut capable de trouver de quoi faire un brin de ménage, et se mit aussitôt à la tâche. S'il lui fallait vivre ici, autant que ce soit propre...

Tout en débarassant les meubles de la poussière accumulée, elle réfléchit à l'exercice de concentration que lui avait donné Jiraya. Nul doute que la force intérieure dont il parlait était le chakra. Sauf que Neji venait de lui dire qu'elle n'en avait pas... Alors pourquoi lui avoir donné cet exercice quand même? D'un autre côté, Neji avait aussi dit qu'elle avait quand même les vaisseaux où le chakra devait circuler. Comme si sa réserve était complètement épuisée... Mais Sakura lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'une personne n'avait plus de chakra, elle n'était plus en état de faire grand chose. Or Setsuna se portait parfaitement bien.

-Cherchez l'erreur, marmonna Setsuna en s'acharnant sur l'évier.

Epuisée, elle recula de quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, soulevant tout un nuage de poussière. Setsuna se mit à tousser et à pleurer, et se précipita à se fenêtre pour respirer de l'air frais. Elle s'affala sur le bord de la fenêtre, essouflée.

- Je suis trop fatiguée... Pourtant j'ai dormi toute la journée hier... dit-elle pensivement. C'est pas normal...

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se pencha un peu et se tordit le cou pour observer la toiture. Apparement, quelqu'un avait l'habitude de sortir par la fenêtre pour monter sur le toit. L'usure de la toiture révélait un passage très répété, si bien que Setsuna n'eut aucun mal à en faire de même. Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'une petite terrasse se trouvait au sommet du toit,enfoncée dedans, cachée à la vue de tous. Et contrairement au logement, la terrasse avait l'air d'être régulièrement entretenue. Peut-être juste pour éviter que cela finisse par pourrir la toiture...

Sur une soudaine impulsion, Setsuna se laissa tomber par terre, et s'assit en tailleur. Elle joingnit ses mains devant elle, bien à plat, et ferma les yeux. Puis elle essaya de ne penser à rien. Sauf qu'étrangement, elle n'y arrivait pas. Si bien qu'au lieu de faire le vide, elle décida au contraire d'emplir son esprit de ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, assise sur cette terrasse, à Konoha. Puis elle orienta toutes ses pensées sur le seul élément du village qui lui rappelait quelque chose : le visage du troisième Hokage. Rien ne lui venait, mais elle s'efforçait de courir après cette impression qu'elle avait de connaître cette personne.

oOoOoOoOo

Non loin de là, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, deux personnes étaient profondément plongés dans leurs réflexions et dans leurs souvenirs. Il s'agissait de Tsunade et de Jiraya, à qui l'arrivée de Stesuna causait bien du tracas.

- Ca ne peut pas être elle, dit soudainement Jiraya. Elle est trop jeune d'abord, ajouta-t-il. La Setsuna que nous connaissions avait vingt-sept ans lors de sa disparition. Cette gamine en a à peine plus de vingt.  
- Tu t'y serais trompé pourtant, fit remarquer Tsunade. Ca ne peut être qu'elle. Elle est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs...  
- C'est vrai, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Peut-être... Une des expériences d'Orochimaru, suggéra-t-il.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit un court instant. Puis elle secoua violemment la tête.

- Je refuse d'y penser. En plus, si ça avait le cas, il ne l'aurait pas laissé partir. Tu sais bien que...  
- Je sais. Je dis juste que c'est une éventualité. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne s'est pas perverti à ce point.  
- Si c'est le cas, je vais vraiment me déplacer pour l'exploser personnellement, répondit Tsunade en serrant les poings.

Jiraya baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ses sentiments étaient les mêmes que ceux de son acienne co-équipière. Si Orochimaru avait osé une telle horreur... Il n'aurait plus de repos avant de l'avoir tuer de ses propres mains.

- Si elle retrouve la mémoire, nous aurons la réponse à toutes nos questions... Et si c'est vraiment elle, nous saurons enfin ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trente ans, dit-il finalement. Nous devons nous montrer patient.

Tsunade hocha silencieusement la tête, mais ses poings tremblaient toujours de rage et d'émotion. Jiraya et elle se séparèrent finalement pour retourner chacun à leurs affaires.

oOoOoOoOo

Sur sa terrasse, Setsuna n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, et cherchait toujours désespérement à qui appartenait ce visage...Bon... Mis-à-part le fait qu'il s'agissait du troisième Hokage bien-sûr.

-Sarutobi-sensei ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
- La mémoire te revient ?

Setsuna se retourna si vite qu'elle se fit mal au cou, et aperçut Jiraya, assit sur un bord de la terrasse. Elle se releva difficilement en s'étirant.

- Juste un nom, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le visage du troisième Hokage. Mais ça ne l'avance pas beaucoup.  
- C'est déjà ça, remarqua Jiraya avec un sourire. De plus, tu l'as appelé sensei, souligna-t-il. C'est une information supplémentaire.

La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête et répéta silencieusement le nom de l'Hokage seul, puis en l'appelant sensei. Le second choix lui paraissait plus naturel...

- Si on lui demandait, il saurait peut-être dire qui je suis ? dit-elle soudainement.  
- Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas possible...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il est mort.

En entendant la nouvelle, Setsuna se sentit submergée par une vague de tristesse si intense qu'elle tomba à genoux. Au même moment, le visage du troisième Hokage lui revint très clairement à l'esprit, et elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Elle ne se souvenait d'aucun événement marquant, mais elle se souvenait maintenant de cette personne. Et elle se souvenait qu'elle avait énormément d'affection pour elle.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle à travers ses larmes.  
- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à l'entendre.  
- Si, dit une troisième voix.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, et aperçurent Tsunade, qui se tenait dans l'un des coins de la terrasse. Elle avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard, mais Jiraya ne semblait pas d'accord.

- Tu as vu sa réaction quand elle a apprit la mort de Sarutobi-sensei !  
- Justement. C'est une façon douloureuse mais efficace de retrouver la mémoire et...  
- Je te l'interdis ! s'exclama soudainement Jiraya, une flamme ardente au fond des yeux.

Tsunade sursauta, visiblement très surprise que Jiraya ose lui donner un ordre quelconque, puis elle baissa les yeux. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules, et leur tourna le dos.

- C'est à Setsuna de décider. Si tu veux savoir, dit-elle en la regardant, reviens me voir sans ce crétin.

Setsuna se contenta de hocher la tête, et se tourna vers Jiraya, avec un regard interrogatif. Il lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis se dirigea vers le bord de la terrasse. Tsunade était déjà loin, et il poussa un énorme soupir.

- Bien... On va aller faire quelques courses, dit-il soudainement. Je te ferai visiter Konoha en même temps. Suis-moi.

Sur ces mots, il sauta directement du bord de la terrasse au rez-de-chaussée, et Setsuna se demanda un instant s'il ne plaisantait pas. Mais quand elle le vit attendre en bas qu'elle fasse comme lui, elle comprit que non, et évalua la distance. Elle jugea plus prudent de faire une étape supplémentaire sur le bord de la fenêtre, et se lança quelques secondes plus tard.

Une fois en bas, elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait réalisé ce saut. Jiraya quant à lui avait l'air plus que satisfait.

- Bien. Comme je l'avais prévu, ton corps a gardé tous ses réflexes. Je connais quelqu'un qui devrait pouvoir évaluer tes capacités avec des tests de ce genre. Je te le présenterai demain. En attendant, allons-y.

Setsuna lui emboîta le pas sans rien dire. Son corps avait gardé ses réflexes. En fait, c'était totalement prévisible. La mémoire du corps lui-même est quasiment indestructible, contrairement à la mémoire mentale... Mais elle gardait confiance. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par se souvenir. Elle avait une bonne piste en la personne de Sarutobi-sensei.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, avec toutes sortes d'achat – cela allait de la nourriture aux vêtements en passant par les produits de toilettes – ils croisèrent Naruto qui était en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme. Ce dernier salua respectueusement Jiraya, puis regarda Setsuna avec un air interrogatif.

- Lee, voici Setsuna. Naruto a déjà du t'en parler j'imagine, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.  
- Oui. Enchanté, dit-il d'un ton enjoué en la saluant.  
- Setsuna, voici Rock Lee. C'est l'un des élèves de la personne à qui je comptais m'adresser pour demain.  
- Gai-sensei ? demanda Lee. Nous devons nous entraîner toute la journée demain au terrain d'entrainement n°4.  
- Bien, vous accepterez bien une personne de plus pour votre entrainement, répondit Jiraya en posant une main sur l'épaule de Setsuna. J'en parlerai moi-même à Gai.

Lee porta la main à son front comme s'il venait d'accepter une importante mission, puis il s'en alla avec Naruto pour aller s'entraîner. Setsuna le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle d'une rue, puis se tourna vers Jiraya.

- Rassurez-moi, dit-elle sans remarquer qu'il grimaça en l'entendant le vous-voyer. Son professeur n'est pas comme ça ?  
- Je ne vais pas pouvoir te rassurer sur ce point... Tu vas vraiment bien t'amuser, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
- Mouais...

Setsuna n'ajouta rien, mais l'envie de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes la démangeait furieusement.

- A propos, dit-elle soudainement. Sakura m'a dit de noter dans un coin de mon esprit tout ce qui me rappelle quelque chose.  
- Et ? Du nouveau ?  
- J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà été à Suna. C'est toute cette étendue de sable qui me rappelait quelque chose. Et puis Kakashi me rappelle très vaguement quelqu'un.

Jiraya ne répondit rien, mais il sembla soudainement pensif. Setsuna n'osa rien dire, et se plongea elle-même dans ses pensées. Peut-être que si elle se concentrait comme quelques heures auparavant, elle parviendrait à retrouver le nom de cette personne également.

- Il y a longtemps que Sarutobi-sensei est mort ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient non loin de chez elle.  
- Un peu plus de sept ans.  
- Et vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire comment ?  
- Ce n'est pas par moi que tu le sauras. Et j'espère que Tsunade tiendra sa langue.  
- Mais pourquoi ? C'est une bonne piste pour moi !  
- Hors de question. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, demain sera une rude journée, trancha-t-il.

Setsuna le fusilla du regard, puis monta directement dans sa chambre sans lui jeter un regard. Jiraya resta un instant au pied du bâtiment. Lorsqu'il vit les lumières s'allumer, il ressentit une étrange nostalgie l'envahir, et il sera les poings. Pourquoi refusait-il de lui dire comment était mort Sarutobi ? ... Pour la protéger d'émotions trop violentes autant qu'il le pourrait... Il avait toujours été un peu trop protecteur de toute façon...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà la suite, avec pas mal de retard... Bonne lecture !!**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI**

**  
**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée à Konoha, et Setsuna s'était déjà habituée à ce village et à ses habitants. Elle avait une fois de plus passé la journée avec Lee et Gai, et se trouvait à présent chez Ichiraku avec Naruto et Sakura, en train de savourer un délicieux bol de râmen.

- Kakashi-sensei est encore en retard... marmonna Sakura. Il avait pourtant promi de se joindre à nous ce soir.  
- Kakashi a-t-il de la famille à Konoha ? demanda soudainement Setsuna. Il me rappelle quelqu'un qui lui ressemble beaucoup, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui...

Au cours des derniers jours, Setsuna n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas qui était exactement pour elle Sarutobi-sensei, ni pourquoi elle avait le sentiment de connaître Suna. Par contre, elle avait montré de très bonnes capacités physiques, à tel point qu'elle avait réussi à surprendre Gai et Lee en maîtrisant spontanément quelques techniques de Taijutsu très basiques qui ne nécessitaient pas de dépense de chakra.

Elle n'avait pas non plus revu Jiraya ou Tsunade, malgré leur promesse de passer la voir de temps en temps, mais à la limite, comme elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Et puis, avec Naruto qui la traînait dans tous les coins du village en lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi dans l'espoir qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

- Non, il n'a plus de famille.  
- Son père était très réputé par contre, intervint Naruto. Je crois qu'on l'appelait le Croc Blanc de Konoha.  
- Croc Blanc...

Setsuna se plongea dans ses pensées, en oubliant ses deux nouveaux amis. Ce surnom lui disait très vaguement quelque chose... Et en même temps rien. Comme toujours, l'impression de connaître quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'était envolé au moment où elle essayait de mettre le doigt dessus.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton amnésie, dit soudainement Sakura. Et Tsunade-sama m'a laissé consulter quelques ouvrages. Il est possible que ce soit un sceau qui t'empêche de te souvenir. Ce serait pour ça que chaque fois que des souvenirs commencent à remonter à la surface, tu les perds aussitôt. Mais si même Tsunade-sama n'est pas parvenue à détecter un tel sceau, ça veut dire qu'il est très puissant.  
- Ou qu'il n'existe pas, fit remarquer Naruto en finissant son bol de râmen.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand quelqu'un arriva près d'eux en s'excusant.

- Désolé... J'ai du aider...  
- Ouais, ouais, on la connaît celle-ci, le coupa Naruto. Je vais prendre un deuxième bol de râmen pour la peine !

Kakahi secoua la tête d'un air découragé puis s'assit à côté de Setsuna. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'oeil, et lorsqu'il le remarqua, elle s'excusa et se tourna vers Sakura.

- Sceau ou pas, je sens que ça vient. Je... Je me souviens d'un nom. Celui du Sandaime. Je le connaissais, j'en suis sûre. Il faut que j'exploite cette piste.  
- Exploiter cette piste ? demanda Naruto sans comprendre.  
- Jiraya-sama a refusé de me dire comment il est mort, et il a empêché Tsunade-sama de le faire. Mais je suis sûre que...  
- Il est mort pendant un examen de Chuunin il y a à peu près sept ans, répondit Kakashi. Il a été tué par un traître, un Nukenin de Konoha.  
- Ouais, cet enfoiré d'Orochi... commença Naruto.  
- Oh oh ! On s'amuse bien ici ! S'exclama bruyamment Jiraya, comme sorti de nul part, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

Il broya volontairement l'épaule du jeune homme pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se taire, puis se tourna vers Setsuna. Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, mais il n'y fit pas attention, comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

- Setsuna, je voudrais te parler un instant, si tu veux bien ?

La jeune fille comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une invitation, et elle se dépêcha de finir ses râmen pour suivre le vieux ninja.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu cherches encore à savoir comment est mort Sarutobi-sensei ? Je t'ai pourtant dit que tu n'étais pas encore prête à l'entendre.  
- Et moi je dis que vous me cachez quelque chose ! Heureusement que Naruto et les autres sont là !  
- Et heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, déclara Jiraya d'un ton buté.  
- Trop tard, au contraire ! Maintenant je sais que c'est un Nukenin dont le nom commence par Orochi qui... l'a... tué...

La jeune fille marqua une pause, puis prononça à nouveau silencieusement ces trois syllabes : or-o-chi... Jiraya passa une main sur son front, complètement tendu, mais se relaxa quand il vit la jeune fille secouer la tête. Néanmoins, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard déterminé de la jeune fille.

- Ce nom-_là _me dit quelque chose, murmura-t-elle.  
- Humph... se contenta de répondre Jiraya. Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir, puis retourna avec ses amis. Elle resta encore quelques minutes, puis leur souhaita bonne nuit. Ce n'était pas vraiment pour suivre les recommandations du vieux Jiraya, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle continuait à être constamment exténuée, même si elle s'efforçait de n'en rien laisser paraître.

Une fois chez elle, elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et monta sur le toit. C'était très vite devenu une habitude chez elle, et une habitude qui la réconfortait. Elle s'installa sur le tapis qu'elle avait trouvé dans un placard, et observa le ciel. Du coin de l'oeil elle apercevait les visages des Hokage, mais s'efforçait de ne pas y faire attention. Elle était trop fatiguée pour s'efforcer de se souvenir... Malgré cela, elle ferma les yeux, et repensa à ce que Sakura avait dit. Un sceau... Setsuna n'y croyait pas trop, mais après tout, c'était une théorie comme une autre. Surtout sachant que quand Kakashi l'avait retrouvée, elle était dans un franchement sale état... Et couverte de sang...

D'un autre côté, une toute petite voix au fond d'elle-même espérait parfois qu'elle ne se souviendrait jamais. Son passé n'était peut-être pas joyeux, alors que son présent, là, tout de suite, à Konoha, lui plaisait énormément. Elle s'y sentait chez elle, et elle avait déjà beaucoup d'affection pour ses nouveaux amis. Peut-être que le meilleur moyen de se comporter était finalement de vivre sans essayer de se souvenir. De pratiquer le lâché-prise. De toute façon, dès qu'elle courrait après ses souvenirs, ceux-ci s'évaporaient aussitôt...

Setsuna rouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa en s'appuyant sur un coude, pour observer le visage du Sandaime. Elle allait faire comme ça. Le lâché-prise... Mais en tout cas, elle n'oublierait pas qu'elle avait eu un sensei qui s'appelait Sarutobi...

- Certainement pas, soupira-t-elle avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Tsunade, qui était venue lui rendre visite, la transporta et la coucha dans son lit, le regard inquiet. L'Hokage observa de longues minutes le visage de la jeune fille endormie, puis sortit de chez elle pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Jiraya.

- Elle est de plus en plus épuisée, dit Tsunade d'un air inquiet. Ce doit être son absence de chakra qui commence à avoir des effets néfastes sur sa santé...  
- Elle pose de plus en plus de questions... répondit Jiraya. Si nous ne contrôlons pas la façon dont elle retrouve la mémoire, elle risque de faire des choses imprudentes et dangereuses quand elle se souviendra. Aussi bien pour elle que pour nous.  
- S'il s'agit bien d'elle... Bien que je n'ai presque plus aucun doute... Enfin... soupira Tsunade. Je vais faire passer la consigne à tous ceux qui risqueraient de la reconnaître de ne rien dire, et aussi de ne pas répondre à ses questions...  
- Elle ne va pas aimer, dit Jiraya avec un léger sourire.  
- Je sais bien, rétorqua l'Hokage, en souriant également. Mais elle n'aura pas le choix !

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Setsuna se réveilla tôt, en pleine forme. Ses quelques heures de sommeil avaient aparamment suffi à recharger ses batteries, et elle se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers le terrain d'entrainement n°4, celui où elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller avec Lee et Gai. Ils étaient tous les deux partis en mission la veille, mais elle avait aquis - ou récupéré - suffisemment de bases pour pouvoir s'exercer un peu toute seule. Cependant, elle avait à peine posé un pied en dehors des limites du village que trois ninjas apparurent juste devant elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ils portaient tous les trois un masque sur le visage, et Setsuna fronça les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton désagréable.  
- Tsunade-sama vous a interdit de sortir du village.  
- Je vais au terrain d'entrainement n°4, je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois.  
- Mais vous étiez avec un Juunin, et avec une autorisation spéciale de l'Hokage. Seule vous ne le pouvez pas.

Setsuna soupira, agacée, mais elle fit demi-tour sans discuter. Aussitôt, les trois ninjas disparurent, et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des trois membres de l'ANBU qui étaient chargés de la surveiller. Elle ne les avait jamais vus, ni même sentis, et elle avait presque oublié cette condition qu'avait posé Tsunade, mais maintenant, elle en avait pleinement conscience, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, elle se contenta de traîner les talons jusqu'au centre ville, désoeuvrée. Si elle ne pouvait même pas s'entraîner, alors que c'était ce que faisaient ceux qu'elles connaissaient, comment allait-elle occuper ses journées ?

- Setsuna-san !

La jeune fille se retourna et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle reconnut Temari. Cette dernière était accompagnée de son frère Kankurô, et d'un Chuunin brun qu'elle avait vaguement aperçu une fois ou deux.

- Temari-san ! Kankurô-san ! dit-elle en sedirigeant vers eux avec un sourire.  
- Je vois que tu as pu rester, constata Temari. Tu te souviens de quelque chose maintenant ?  
- Non, toujours pas, répondit Setsuna en secouant la tête. Mais ça va finir par venir. Euh... commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le Chuunin.  
- Je suis Nara Shikamaru, dit-il, devinant les pensées de Setsuna.

Cette dernière le regarda fixement, puis secoua la tête, et se tourna vers Temari. Alors qu'elle commençait à discuter avec, Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Son père lui avait parlé de cette fille. Apparement, il la connaissait, et il avait demandé à Shikamaru de lui rapporter la moindre information à son sujet si jamais il venait à en avoir. Mais il avait strictement refusé de dire pourquoi. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi...

- Nous allions chercher quelques papiers au bureau de Tsunade-sama, dit-il. Mais avant il faut repasser par chez moi pour récupérer d'autres papiers. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, comme ça vous pourrez continuer à discuter sans nous retarder, ajouta-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Setsuna le regarda, surprise par son attitude, puis sourit et hocha la tête. Naruto lui avait parlé de lui en fait. C'était sans doute pour cela que son nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

Sur le chemin, Kankurô marcha à côté de Shikamaru, sans même jeter un seul regard à Setsuna, et les deux jeunes filles restèrent légèrement en retrait pour discuter tranquillement sans s'attirer de réflexions typiquement masculines. Setsuna raconta le peu d'avancées qu'elle avait faitesquant à sa mémoire défaillante, et Temari lui raconta les soucis d'organisation auxquels ils devaient sans arrêt faire face au fur et à mesure que l'examen Chuunin approchait. En arrivant chez Shikamaru, elles étaient déjà devenue de bonnes amies.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit rapidement Shikamaru en passant la porte de la maison.

Il la laissa grande ouverte, et son père vint les saluer. Il n'aperçut pas tout de suite Setsuna, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle ressentit comme un choc violent à l'arrière du crâne, comme un puissant courant électrique. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque, en utilisant l'autre pour se raccrocher à l'épaule de Temari. Le père de Shikamaru eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, et il l'aida à se relever. Shikamaru, qui avait assisté à la scène, remarqua avec quelle rapidité son père était intervenu, comme s'il savait que quelque chose de ce genre se produirait.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda ce dernier.  
- Ca va, marmonna Setsuna en se frottant la nuque. J'ai eu comme une décharge électrique dans le cou, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle en préférant poser son regard sur Shikamaru.  
- Setsuna, voici mon père, Shikaku, dit celui-ci calmement. Tu peux peut-être rester un peu ici si ça ne va pas.  
- Ca va... Je dois voir Tsunade-sama, répondit-elle. Donc je viens avec vous.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir énorme, qui signifiait bien son ennui, mais personne ne dit rien, et ils repartirent tous les quatre vers le bureau du Godaime. En chemin, Setsuna se retrouva à marcher aux côtés de Kankurô, et ce dernier la dévisagea du coin de l'oeil. Il se méfiait depuis toujours de ce genre de personnes, les trouvant suspicieuse plus que tout autre type de personne. Mais d'un autre côté, il commençait à éprouver lui aussi une certaine curiosité. Et contrairement à Temari que cela amusait, il trouvait cette curiosité agaçante.

Setsuna de son côté ne faisait plus attention à rien ni personne. Elle se contentait de suivre mécaniquement ses trois compagnons du moment. Lors de la décharge, au moment où elle avait croisé le regard du père de Shikamaru, elle avait eu un flash. Elle se tenait debout, au centre d'une clairière, avec deux clochettes à la main. En face d'elle se tenait trois enfants, et les trois portaient le bande au protecteur du village de Konoha. L'un d'entre eux ressemblait énormément à Shikaku et Shikamaru. Les deux autres restaient dans le flou dans ce flash, mais elle se souvenait clairement du regard de celui du milieu, et elle était sûre et certaine qu'il s'agissait de Shikaku. Alors... Que pouvait bien signifier ce souvenir-là ?

- Shikamaru, comment s'appelait le sensei de ton père ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à tout hasard.

Ce dernier commença par avoir un regard surpris, puis il secoua la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais tu n'auras qu'à demander à Tsunade-sama, ça doit se trouver dans les archives du village.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Temari, curieuse.  
- Une piste, se contenta de répondre Setsuna en souriant.

Et quelle piste... Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, et maintenant des dizaines d'image de ce petit garçon défilait dans sa tête. Il était souvent accompagné des deux autres enfants, mais leurs visages restaient flous.

En arrivant au bureau de l'Hokage, Setsuna aperçut Jiraya non loin dans le couloir, et elle préféra aller le voir en premier, sans savoir pourquoi exactement. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il la salua joyeusement, mais dit qu'il était pressée.

- J'ai revu Shikaku aujourd'hui, dit innocemment Setsuna.

La réaction de Jiraya fut immédiate, il tourna la tête pour la regarder intensément, et Setsuna eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Enfin, je dis revoir... Juste parce que je suis certaine de déjà l'avoir vu avant. Et pas qu'une seule fois d'ailleurs. J'ai quelques images qui me reviennent en tête. Juste des flashs, très courts. Mais quand même. Je venais faire mon rapport à Tsunade-sama, comme promis, mais j'ai préféré venir vous le dire en premier.  
- Et ces images, elles te montrent quoi ?

Setsuna marqua une pause, et se plongea dans un long silence, pour bien réfléchir.

- Juste toujours ces trois enfants.  
- Ca me semble être une bonne piste, répondit Jiraya.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment, et Setsuna le salua finalement pour se diriger vers le bureau de Tsunade. Elle poussa la porte au moment où Shikamaru, Temari et Kankurô en sortaient. Ces derniers la saluèrent rapidement, et Temari lui adressa un petit sourire. Setsuna les salua de la main, et entra dans la pièce. Tsunade leva la tête vers elle, sans surprise.

- Au rapport, s'exclama joyeusement Setsuna.  
- Je t'écoute, répondit simplement Tsunade.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange tout à l'heure alors que j'étais chez le clan Nara.  
- Shikamaru m'a déjà raconté, intervint Tsunade. Et apparament cela t'as rappelé quelque chose.  
- En quelque sorte... Mais rien de bien précis... Il me semble que j'ai connu le père de Shikamaru lorsqu'il était jeune, mais ça me semble totalement invressemblable...  
- Bien... Autre chose maintenant, l'ANBU m'a rapporté que tu as tenté de sortir du village. Je te reprécise donc que seule, tu n'en as absolument pas le droit.  
- Je sais, répondit Setsuna en serrant les dents.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, et sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers l'étang de Konoha qui, heureusement, était considéré comme étant à l'intérieur des limites du village. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bol d'air, et justement l'ambiance qui régnait sur les bords du lac lui conviendrait parfaitement. Et puis, elle était pratiquement sûre de se retrouver seule.

Malheureusement, en arrivant sur les rives, elle s'aperçut que Kankurô se trouvait déjà là. Elle marqua alors une pause, hésitante. Elle s'était rendue compte que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, et elle ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence. D'un autre côté, ce dernier avait retiré son espèce de capuche, et le vent jouait dans ses cheveux bruns. La curiosité envahit finalement Setsuna, et elle décida de tenter de s'approcher. Si jamais il se montrait fortement désagréable, elle pourrait toujours se rendre de l'autre côté du lac...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre Bonne lecture !!**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

**IiIiIiIiIiIiI**

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bien... Le ton était comme prévu désagréable, mais pas vraiment agressif. Setsuna fit un pas en avant, hésita encore un moment, puis commença à faire demi-tour.

- Rien, dit-elle simplement.

Kankurô ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il était tout aussi bien tout seul. Quand à Setsuna, elle ne se retourna pas une seule fois, et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté. Une fois là, elle se permit de l'observer plus ou moins discrètement. En temps normal, elleserait rester là-bas, quitte à imposer sa présence. Juste quelques minutes, pour l'embêter un peu. Pour ne pas se laisser jeter. Pour montrer qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Pour entamer la conversation... Mais depuis qu'elle se savait observée en permanence par trois personnes, elle ressentait quelque chose de désagréable... Comme si son temps, ses gestes, les conversations qu'elle avait n'étaient plus à elle. C'était vraiment _très _désagréable. Et elle ne voulait pas imposer cela à d'autres, ni se l'imposer à elle-même. Le seul moyen était donc de ne plus parler à personne, sauf en cas de besoin. Ou bien d'aller convaincre l'Hokage de stopper cette surveillance... Mais là, il ne fallait pas trop y compter...

Setsuna poussa un profond soupir, et ramena ses jambes vers elle pour appuyer son menton sur ses genoux. Peut-être devait-elle retourner chez le clan Nara, pour tenter de questionner ce Shikaku. Ni Tsunade ni Jiraya n'avaient eu de réactions normales. L'un par une réaction trop vive, et l'autre par une absence totale de réaction... Donc même si cela semblait totalement irrationnel, il y avait une mince chance pour que ce Shikaku la connaisse... Comme d'autres habitants de Konoha. De toute façon, maintenant qu'elle y pensait vraiment sérieusement, elle était forcément originaire de Konoha. Elle avait connu le Sandaime, et Tsunade et Jiraya la connaissaient, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute...

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive ! S'exclama quelqu'un en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Setsuna sursauta et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait de Kankurô. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il s'était levé pour venir la rejoindre. Il souriait légèrement, son regard fixé sur la surface du lac. Setsuna se contenta de hausser les épaules, et reposa son menton sur ses genoux.

Kankurô de son côté n'insista pas, et se contenta d'étendre une jambe devant lui, en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Il avait longtemps hésité avant de venir la rejoindre, mais finalement, il n'avait pas pu résister et était venu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi au juste, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester tout seul, et pas envie de la laisser toute seule.

- Je suis originaire de Konoha, dit-elle soudainement. Je crois...

Kankurô tourna la tête vers elle pour l'observer. Sa soeur lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il devait apprendre à faire confiance plus spontanément à certaines personnes, et à ne pas se borner aux premières impressions. Et il essayait. Il essayait, et à cet instant précis, il fut presque ému. Setsuna avait le regard dans le vide, une tristesse profonde ancrée sur le visage. Ses fins cheveux bouclés volaient légèrement avec le vent, et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Et quoi d'autre ? demanda-t-il finalement en regardant à nouveau la surface de l'étang. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?  
- Rien. Je... Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle soudainement en se levant.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne dit rien. Setsuna le salua rapidement et s'éloigna rapidement. A ce moment-là, Kankurô ressentit une sorte de déception... Un regret... Il avait vraiment envie de discuter avec elle... Et puis non. Finalement heureusement qu'elle était partie.

- C'est quoi ce regard ? demanda une voix.  
- Ca te regarde pas, rétorqua-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de sa soeur.

Il se retourna, et vit qu'elle était seule.

- Tu as perdu ton guide ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Pour toute réponse, sa soeur s'assit à côté de lui et lui enfonça un coude dans les côtes.

- Je prend une pause. Avec l'examen qui débute demain, ce sera sans doute la dernière que nous aurons avant la fin. Tu as parlé avec Setsuna ? demanda-t-elle après un court silence.  
- Oui. Et non. Elle est partie comme ça, soudainement.  
- Mmh... se contenta de répondre Temari d'une voix absente en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

oOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Setsuna serrait les poings en longeant les rues de Konoha. Elle avait été obligée de partir... En quelque sorte. Elle avait vraiment envie de parler avec Kankurô, mais elle ne voulait pas que chacun des mots de leur conversation soient scrupuleusement consignés dans un rapport. Alors tant pis, elle ne ferait pas connaissance avec...

- Je t'ai vu...

Setsuna fit volte-face, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Jiraya. Ce dernier s'était penché en avant pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur, et un sourire idiot était étalé sur ses lèvres.

- Jiraya-sama... soupira Setsuna. Qu'y a-t-il encore ?  
- Je t'ai vu avec ce garçon de Suna, répondit-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Setsuna ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais elle la referma... C'était un peu fort, comme intervention...

- Jiraya-sama... commença-t-elle calmement.  
- Oui ?  
- Si vous voulez vous comporter de façon aussi familière avec moi il va d'abord falloir commencer par avouer que vous me connaissez déjà depuis longtemps, dit-elle d'une voix sans réplique.

Elle lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le restaurant d'Ichiraku quand Jiraya lui répondit.

- D'accord, dit-il simplement, d'une voix calme.

Lorsque Setsuna se retourna pour le regarder, il s'était redressé, et il affichait un air calme, mais déterminé.

- Je l'avoue, je te connaissais déjà avant que tu n'arrives avec la Team de Kakashi. Et je ne suis pas le seul.  
- Je suis originaire de Konoha ?  
- Tu l'es. Mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Parce que tu dois te souvenir toi-même. Si nous te racontons tout pour que tu te souviennes, nous te raconterons les choses telles que nous les avons vécues, et ton jugement en sera changé. C'est hors de question.  
- C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas me dire comment Sarutobi-sensei est mort ?  
- C'est pour ça oui.

Setsuna se plongea un long moment dans ses pensées, puis elle eut une idée.

- Vous me connaissiez... bien ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors vous savez sûrement que je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée ?  
- Oui, répéta Jiraya sans se méfier.  
- Donc si je vous donne ma parole de ne jamais essayer de m'enfuir, ou de ne rien faire qui pourrait causer du tort à Konoha et ses habitants, vous irez voir Tsunade-sama pour qu'elle annule la surveillance de l'ANBU ?  
- Ouuuu... Non, se rattrapa Jiraya, juste à temps. Comprend bien une chose. Ce n'est pas de toi qu'on se méfie.  
- Mais alors quoi ?  
- Ce sont de tes souvenirs et de la façon dont ils vont revenir qu'on se méfie.  
- Alors faites juste surveiller les entrées du village, proposa-t-elle. Mais je ne supporte pas de savoir que chacun de mes faits et gestes, et que chacun de mes mots, sont observés, et notés dans un rapport !  
- J'en parlerai à Tsunade... soupira Jiraya.

Setsuna hocha la tête pour le remercier, et attendit, sans savoir quoi faire. D'un côté elle recherchait la compagnie des autres, et de l'autre, elle les fuyait parce qu'elle se savait observée. Et puis elle aurait voulu continuer à questionner Jiraya, mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait déjà commencer par réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Bien, changeons un peu de sujet, commença le vieil homme.

Setsuna leva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il continue, mais lorsqu'elle vit son sourire stupide revenir, elle lui tourna le dos.

- Je me fiche de ce garçon, dit-elle simplement avant de commencer à s'éloigner.  
- Bien-sûr, se contenta de répondre Jiraya en la suivant. Bien-sûr...

Setsuna leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Comme le vieil homme marchait légèrement en retrait, elle laissa ses pas la guider au hasard des rues tout en réfléchissant. Alors elle était de Konoha. Elle avait du disparaître quand elle était enfant, donc les plus jeunes ne pouvaient pas la connaître. Et en réalité, c'était sans doute Shikamaru qu'elle voyait dans ses souvenirs. Et elle connaissait aussi son père, Shikaku, peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quand elle était enfant... Elle hocha la tête tout en marchant. Et le petit logement que lui avait donné Tsunade et Jiraya était déjà le lieu où elle vivait avant. Une seule question se posait dans ce cas... Où était sa famille ?

- Jiraya-sama, dit-elle aussitôt en s'arrêtant devant le restaurant d'Ichiraku. Si je suis originaire de Konoha... Qu'en est-il de ma famille ?  
- Tu es orpheline, répondit Jiraya. Son visage se rembrunit, et il ajouta : depuis toujours.

Setsuna baissa la tête, le temps d'assimiler cette nouvelle donnée. Elle n'était même pas triste en réalité... Elle ne se souvenait pas... Sans souvenirs, comme être triste ?

- Setsuna-chan ! S'exclama une voix en provenance du restaurant.  
- Naruto-kun, répondit Setsuna.  
- Tu te joins à nous ? demanda le jeune homme.

Setsuna regarda rapidement avec qui il était. Il y avait Shikamaru, Kankurô, Temari, Sakura, et un homme plus âgé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Iruka-sensei qui régale ! insista le jeune homme.  
- Naruto... soupira Iruka.  
- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Setsuna avec un sourire triste.  
- Tu devrais, la conseilla Jiraya.  
- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je refuse, dit-elle simplement en tournant le dos. On se voit peut-être plus tard, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Les sept shinobi se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis tous les regards convergèrent vers Jiraya. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de protestations.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle...  
- Ero-senin ! S'exclama Naruto.  
- Naruuutooo ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je suis ton sensei !!  
- C'est à cause de l'ANBU ? demanda soudainement Shikamaru.

Aussitôt, Jiraya redevint sérieux, et il hocha silencieusement la tête.

- Elle ne supporte pas ça, alors elle évite toutes les conversations et préfère la solitude... Même si elle en souffre, elle continuera comme ça, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
- L'ANBU ? demanda Temari.  
- Elle est surveillée jour et nuit par trois membres de l'ANBU, expliqua Shikamaru. Ce n'est jamais très agréable quand tout ce qu'on veut c'est vivre normalement en attendant de retrouver la mémoire, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en coin à Jiraya.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, puis salua les six compagnons du moment avant de s'en aller. Kankurô se tourna à nouveau vers son bol de râmen. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Setsuna avait coupé court à leur conversation plus tôt dans la journée, et étrangement, il en ressentait un grand soulagement.

OoOoOoOoO

De son côté, Setsuna, le coeur à la fois plus léger et plus lourd, s'était installée sur sa terrasse, la nuit était douce, et elle n'avait pris qu'une légère couverture, ayant l'intention de dormir là. Le ciel était rempli d'étoile, et cette vue la rendait complètement nostalgique. A tel point qu'elle avait presque envie d'en pleurer.

Avec les aveux de Jiraya, elle pensait avoir mis en ordre et rassembler les pièces de puzzle... Sauf que depuis qu'elle avait accepté ces suppositions comme étant la vérité, elle se sentait encore plus triste, encore plus vide... Et une chose lui apparut soudainement comme l'évidence même : il lui manquait bien plus que ses souvenirs... Il y avait autre chose qui lui manquait. Une présence qu'elle pouvait presque se remémorer. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se fixait sur cette impression, elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ce grand vide qu'elle ressentait... C'était le vide causé par l'absence d'une personne... Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir. Elle avait tous les éléments en main, mais elle ne se souvenait de rien...

Finalement, épuisée comme tous les soirs, elle se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. C'était finalement le seul moment de la journée où elle ne ressentait plus rien, et chaque soir, elle était soulagée de rejoindre sa chambre ou sa terasse pour se coucher...

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Setsuna se réveilla tôt, à cause d'éclats de voix qui venaient de la rue. Elle se redressa péniblement, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se leva complètement et alla se pencher au-dessus du bord de son toit pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Plus bas, un groupe de cinq jeunes se disputait violemment. Setsuna reconnut deux jeunes shinobis de Konoha, mais elle n'avait jamais vu les trois autres. Un rapide regard vers leur bandeau lui indiqua qu'ils venaient en effet d'un autre village. Celui de la Brume, si elle ne se trompait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas l'objet de la dispute, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'un des shinobi du pays de la Brume se jeter sur les autres, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle sauta aussitôt du haut du toit et, à peine arrivée au sol, elle rejoignit en quelques bonds le lieu de la dispute et s'interposa. Elle bloqua sans soucis l'attaque du shinobi étranger, en laissant faire ses réflexes, et le repoussa en arrière d'une violente tape dans la poitrine du plat de la main. Ce dernier revint à la charge sans réfléchir, mais Setsuna n'eut qu'à s'écarter de quelques pas pour accompagner la charge de son adversaire et l'envoyer voler plus loin.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide en se tournant vers les deux autres shinobi restant.  
- Ca te regarde pas, tire-toi de là ! s'exclama le plus vieux, qui semblait à peine âgé de quinze ans.  
- Lui cause pas comme ça minable ! rétorqua l'un des shinobi de Konoha.  
- Ca suffit ! tonna une voix plus loin.

Tous se tournèrent vers la personne, et aussitôt, les trois shinobi du pays de la Brume se calmèrent. Setsuna détailla l'homme du regard. Il était bien plus vieux, et semblait être leur sensei.

- Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos élèves, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en toisant Setsuna.  
- Ce ne sont pas...  
- Comprenez-moi bien, il ne faudrait pas qu'il leur arrive des bricoles avant le début de leur examen, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire horrible.

Setsuna se contenta de le fusiller du regard, et garda le silence. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu au coin d'une rue, elle se tourna vers les deux shinobi de Konoha et les fusilla du regard. Ces derniers détournèrent le regard, et l'un d'entre eux la remercia du bout des lèvres.

- Vos noms ? demanda-t-elle finalement.  
- Pour faire quoi, un rapport ? demanda le plus petit, méfiant.  
- Pour savoir qui je vais encourager pendant l'examen, répondit-elle en souriant.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, les enfants arrivaient toujours plus ou moins à l'attendrir, même lorsqu'ils faisaient les plus grosses bêtises possibles. Elle songea au passage que si elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie, elle se souvenait en revanche très bien de ses traits de caractère et de ses goûts et préférences...

- Moi c'est Koji, dit le plus grand, et lui c'est Juro.

Setsuna les détailla un peu du regard. Le plus grand, Koji, avait l'air totalement sûr de lui. Brun avec les cheveux complètement en bataille, il avait choisi de mettre son bandeau de travers, la plaque de métal sur le côté de sa tête. Ses yeux bleu brillaient avec assurance. L'autre, un peu plus petit, était brun également, mais ses cheveux étaient plus foncés, et ses yeux étaient totalement noir. Il portait son bandeau autour du cou, et avait une courte tresse.

- Et toi ?  
- Setsuna.  
- T'es drôlement rapide et forte pour une civil, fit remarquer Juro.

Setsuna le regarda, surprise, puis sourit. La remarque était plus que judicieuse. En fait... Elle méritait même une mûre réflexion...

- On y va, sinon on va être en retard ! s'exclama soudainement Koji. A plus tard alors, nee-chan !  
- A plus tard les mioches, s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers chez elle.

Une fois là-haut, elle se prépara un rapide petit déjeuner, et s'assit devant sa soupe au miso pour réfléchir. Selon ses suppositions, elle avait "quitté" le village quand elle était vraiment jeune, cela expliquait pourquoi les plus vieux étaient les seuls à se souvenir d'elle. Mais dans ce cas, que s'était-il passé depuis ? Pourquoi son corps avait-il les mêmes réflexes qu'un combattant endurci ? Et pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas étonné Jiraya ? Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait... Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle tenait toujours parole si elle avait vraiment quitté le village si jeune ?

- Marre... grogna-t-elle en finissant sa soupe. Vais aller faire un tour...

OoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Setsuna parcourait tranquillement les rues de Konoha, elle s'entendit appeler joyeusement. En se retournant, elle aperçut Juro et Koji se précipiter vers elle. Avec eux se trouvait un troisième, blond cette fois.

- Setsuna nee-chan ! s'exclama Juro. On a réussi ! On a passé le premier examen !  
- Mais je n'en doutais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire. Bien joué les mioches, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
- Lui c'est Reizo, dit Koji en désignant le petit blond.  
- Salut, dit-il d'une voix neutre.  
- On va au restaurant avec notre sensei fêter ça, à plus tard !

Les trois enfants s'éloignèrent en riant, et Setsuna sourit.

- Le plus dur reste à venir pour eux...

- A ce point ? demanda Setsuna en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Son coeur ratta un battement quand elle reconnut Shikaku. Elle détourna les yeux, et regarda les trois jeunes shinobi tourner à un coin de rue.

- A ce point oui. Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien, répondit Setsuna, toujours sans le regarder.  
- Tant mieux.

La jeune fille se décida finalement à lever les yeux vers Shikaku, et elle affronta son regard pendant de longues secondes. Il leva le menton en l'air, d'un air agacé, puis sourit.

- Quoi ? demanda Setsuna.  
- Rien, rien... répondit Shikaku en secouant la tête. Je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il. Je dois retrouver Chouza et Inoichi. Mes anciens co-équipiers.

Setsuna hocha silencieusement la tête, sans répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- Je vais voir l'Hokage. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.  
- Nous allons donc suivre le même chemin, conclut le père de Shikamaru en souriant.

Setsuna hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et ils marchèrent tous les deux, l'un en direction d'une auberge pour retrouver ses amis, et l'autre en direction du bureau de l'Hokage pour se débarasser de trois pots de colle indésirables.


	6. Note

Bon, juste une petite note pour dire que je reprend cette fic :) J'en ai fais tout un chapitre hier soir, mais j'suis pas convaincue, donc je vais y re-travailler ce soir... D'un côté j'ai peur que ça traîne en longueur, et de l'autre, ce que j'ai fait hier va beaucoup trop vite...

Autre précision... Depuis le début de cette fic l'été dernier, il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans les scans traduits... Donc faisons comme s'il s'agissait d'un UA de Naruto qui ne suit pas les scans ... De toute façon, c'est un UA puisque le personnage de Setsuna perturbe un peu l'histoire ! Bref ! Bientôt la suite !


End file.
